videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Bakugan Battle Brawlers is a video game based on the original anime series made by NOW Production and Activision for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS and Wii. The game was released on October 20, 2009. Bakugan Available for Aquos * Preyas (there is a roulette which changes to Darkus, Subterra or Aquos depending on what the roulette says) * Preyas Angelo * Preyas Diablo * Juggernoid * Serpenoid * Falconeer * Reaper * Fear Ripper * Centipoid * Siege * Robotallion * Griffon * Saurus * Monarus * Garganoid * Laserman * Stinglash * Terrorclaw * Sirenoid * Leonidas (Player's Guardian Bakugan) at level 10 (MAX) 670 G's * Omega Leonidas (Leonidas's Evolution. Available at end of game) at level 10 (MAX) 900 G's Bakugan Available for Subterra * Gorem (Without Shield) * Hammer Gorem * Juggernoid * Serpenoid * Falconeer * Reaper * Fear Ripper * Centipoid * Siege * Robotallion * Griffon * Saurus * Monarus * Garganoid * Laserman * Stinglash * Terrorclaw * Cycloid * Leonidas (Player's Guardian Bakugan) at level 10 670 G's * Omega Leonidas (Leonidas's Evolution. Available at end of game) at level 10 900 G's * Preyas (Attribute Change Only) * Manion (with a cheat) Bakugan available for Haos * Tigrerra * Blade Tigrerra * Juggernoid * Serpenoid * Falconeer * Reaper * Fear Ripper * Centipoid * Siege * Robotallion * Griffon * Saurus * Monarus * Garganoid * Laserman * Stinglash * Terrorclaw * Tentaclear * Leonidas (Player's Guardian Bakugan) at level 10 670 G's * Omega Leonidas (Leonidas's Evolution. Available at end of game) at level 10 900 G's * Preyas Angelo (Sub-Attribute Only Aquos and Haos) Bakugan available for Darkus * Hydranoid * Dual Hydranoid * Juggernoid * Serpenoid * Falconeer * Reaper * Fear Ripper * Centipoid * Siege * Robotallion * Griffon * Saurus * Garganoid * Laserman * Stinglash * Terrorclaw * Vladitor * Battle Axe Vladitor * Leonidas (Player's Guardian Bakugan) at level 10 670 G's * Omega Leonidas (Leonidas's Evolution. Available at end of game) at level 10 900 G's * Preyas (Attribute Change Only changes to Darkus,Subterra or Aqous) Bakugan Available for Ventus * Skyress * Storm Skyress * Juggernoid * Serpenoid * Falconeer * Reaper * Fear Ripper * Centipoid * Siege * Robotallion * Griffon * Saurus * Monarus * Garganoid * Laserman * Stinglash * Terrorclaw * Harpus * Leonidas (Player's Guardian Bakugan) at level 10 670 G's * Omega Leonidas (Leonidas's Evolution. Available at end of game) at level 10 900 G's * Ravenoid (with a cheat) Bakugan Available for Pyrus * Dragonoid * Delta Dragonoid * Leonidas (Player's Guardian Bakugan) at level ten 670 G's * Omega Leonidas (Leonidas's evolution level 10) at the end of the game 900 G's * Fortress * Juggernoid * Serpenoid * Falconeer * Fear Ripper * Centipoid * Siege * Robotallion * Griffon * Saurus * Monarus * Garganoid * Laserman * Stinglash * Terrorclaw * Preyas Diablo (Sub-Attribute Only Aquos and Pyrus) * Bronze Warius (with a cheat) Story One day the player's character meets Dan Kuso, one of the Battle Brawlers, who teaches him the rules in a fight against Shuji. (At the start of the game, you get a Serpeniod to start off with.) After going to the local store and meeting Alice, who suggests the player battle with other brawlers in the park to earn BP (Bakugan Points, the game's currency) a strange Bakugan falls from the sky called Leonidas which is now the new best friend of the player. Leonidas is an unknown and aggressive Bakugan being created by all the hate and anger of the lost Bakugan trapped in the Doom Dimension. In several fights the player will meet a lot of people but at the same time a guy, whose name is Marduk, decides to rule over all Bakugan together with Vladitor, another Bakugan that suddenly appears. Right after Naga got the Silent Core, the seals which held Vladitor captive in the Doom Dimension suddenly broke and he escapes from the Doom Dimension. At the end of a tournament when Dan makes the player an official Bakugan Battle Brawler, Marduk is revealed to have allied with Hal G, Masquerade and Naga in order to defeat the Battle Brawlers and rule over the worlds and the Bakugan. The player must win the Ultimate Battle Tournament, defeating also Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Masquerade, and a 1-on-1 showdown with Omega Leonidas and Battle Axe Vladitor. After the player wins, both Vladitor and Leonidas disappear, saying they have only little power left after the brawl. Later, the player discovers that Vladitor gave Leonidas his remaining power, saying he deserved it, leaving Leonidas to assume that Vladitor "wasn't all bad". The game ends with the player throwing Leonidas in the air shouting, "Bakugan Brawl!". Battle System The Bakugan Battles are very different from the Anime Series and the general rules. At the beginning take a Gate Card which will land on the field. Then you have to target an aim on the battlefield (like a Gate Card or items and so on), choose one of your three Bakugan and throw them to where you wanted them to throw. It is possible to either let it directly get on one of the Gate Cards or to move it to items, trampolines, or other locations which will give your Bakugan extra G-Power. If two Bakugan stand on one Gate Card the fight starts. You can now activate Ability Cards in order to power-up your Bakugan even more or to change the Battle Rules. The fight itself is nothing more than one of three different minigames (shooting, shaking, and pressing buttons at the right time). With the help of these minigames both Bakugan gain more G-Power which decides after it who will win the fight. The winner gets the Gate Card and a new battle can begin. Who is able to collect three Gate Cards will win the entire brawl. The winner earns BP (Bakugan Points) to upgrade your Bakugan, buy new Bakugan, buy new Gate Gards, or buy new Ability Cards. Category:Games